


A Merry Note

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pretty magical when Balthazar managed to get his boyfriend, Pedro, to help him sing a song – when Pedro offered to put it online, well, Balthazar was pretty sure magic had to be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry Note

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Merry Note  
> Characters: Pedro Donaldson; Balthazar Jones  
> Prompt: Magic  
> Word Count: 383  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: (This is such a stretch for me to fit this story into ‘Magic’ but oh well!) It was pretty magical when Balthazar managed to get his boyfriend, Pedro, to help him sing a song – when Pedro offered to put it online, well, Balthazar was pretty sure magic had to be involved.

**A Merry Note**

“I’m not any good at singing, Balthazar!” Pedro reminded his boyfriend as he showed Pedro what he would be singing.

Balthazar smiled, “You’ll be fine and I’ll be singing with you.”

Pedro ran a hand through his hair, “Why can’t I just sit behind the camera like I usually do?”

“Because I’m asking you to sing with me?” Balthazar asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible. Pedro rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper with the lyrics on them, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to deny Balthazar.

“Fine. I’ll do it, but I’m going to ruin your wonderful song.” Pedro mumbled, walking over to the couch and going over the words.

It didn’t take Pedro that long to learn all the lyrics – actually it took less time than Balthazar thought it would and he himself still needed the cords when Pedro suggested recording it.

“Well, _The Dick_ did make me a YouTube channel a while back.” Pedro said, “So I should probably make _some use_ out of it. If the new year rolls around and I still haven’t posted, I’ll probably have an annoying Ben on my back.” Balthazar nodded and watched as Pedro’s eye suddenly lit up, “I can upload the video on Christmas!”

Balthazar nodded, glad that Pedro had at least _some_ confidence in himself, “I’m okay with that.”

Pedro smiled, “That’s great. Are you ready to do this now? I have the lyrics.”

“I’ll probably have my phone down next to me so that I don’t mess up, but we can record it.” Balthazar said.

Pedro grabbed his camera and led the way outside, glad that it looked somewhat nice, “Are you sure that you don’t want to sing the song alone? It’ll sound a lot better.” He gave one last fleeting attempt as he set up the camera.

“No, you’re singing with me. You don’t sound bad.” Balthazar reassured Pedro, who nodded and took the step above where Balthazar was sitting so that he wouldn’t be hitting his guitar.

“Ready?” Pedro asked.

Balthazar nodded, “Ready.” As he hit the first note, Pedro smiled and enjoyed the performance.

 

The camera kept running for a bit after Balthazar wished everyone a happy new year. The couple smiling at each other. “Told you that wouldn’t go so badly.”

Pedro nodded, “Okay, I’ll admit, that was pretty fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... not sure about how much I like this one but yeah. I will make up for it on the 11th, I really like the fic that I wrote for that day (hint: it is Pedrazar).


End file.
